The Hunger Inside
by RadientWings
Summary: Caroline's just a human, and all she has to offer Klaus is her blood. But he wants more; luckily, so does she. Dark AU. Oneshot. Written for klaroline fanfic week.


**Just another oneshot I wrote for klaroline fanfic week on tumblr, specifically for the day 2 prompt: dark. It's also kind of related to my other dark oneshots, the Inside series. They are all somewhat similar AUs, though they don't happen in the same timeline. ****Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, no TVD for me.**

The Hunger Inside

She moved through the room slowly, sensually, though to many present she was an oddity; a human girl amongst vampires, and not just any vampires, but the oldest of their kind, the Originals.

It was hard to believe that only a couple years ago she had made the deal with Klaus that made her end up here, of all places. After Klaus had gotten rid of the doppelgänger once and for all, she had traded the protection of her remaining friends and family for the only thing she'd had; herself. Even then, she was only human. But there was something about Caroline's blood that called to Klaus, something in her eyes that sparked his interest… So he had agreed. And they left the small town of Mystic Falls.

It had started out with her being a 'feeder', simply there to satisfy Klaus' urge for blood. But he had seen the potential in her, the light that shone through despite the darkness all around them… and Klaus knew he had to have more. So he did, he spoke to her of his life, and she of hers. He taught her of his world, and much to his surprise, she learned willingly. She slid into his life almost seamlessly and even _eagerly_. It was strange to Klaus, who for so many years had to force others' affection. She may have left her little friends in Mystic Falls originally for their protection, but she stayed away for _him_, and for him only. And now here she was, a human girl in a position of power of vampires. Their world was a strange place.

However, sometimes some people refused to accept it.

Caroline was used to walking around the compound on her own; most of the vampires in town knew better than to bother her. Not to mention part of Klaus' lessons had covered how to protect herself against every known kind of supernatural creature.

_And yet, _Caroline thought with annoyance, _there are still idiots in the world. _The idiot she was referring to, of course, was the one approaching at the very moment. The vampire was new in town, and had been causing quite the ruckus over the last few days. And not the good kind.

He was in her personal space now, smirking widely and trying to look intimidating. Caroline almost scoffed at that. _I spend my time around Klaus and his siblings; _you_ do _not_ scare me._

"Your blood. It smells _delicious._" He told her lowly, in what she was sure was meant to be an alluring way. _Mission not accomplished._ Normally, she'd just walk away from this kind of confrontation. However, then he just _had_ to go and grab her wrist, pulling her back forcibly to him and pushing his face into her throat, breathing her sent deeply.

Caroline saw red.

But instead of tearing one into him as she wanted to, she decided to go for the more effective approach.

"I'm sure it does." She replied with a suggestive smile, turning to look at him as he pulled his face back. He watched her hungrily as she pressed close to him, wrapping one arm around his neck. Carefully, so he would not notice, she angled the vervain bracelet she wore towards him. By now all eyes were on them, standing by, watching curiously to see what would happen next. The blonde leaned closer, putting her face by the vampire's ear. "Fortunately for me, I don't feed lowlifes like you." She hissed and then _slammed_ the vervain into his temple.

He screamed and pushed her off him, his hand immediately covering his smoking face, the smell of burning flesh in the air. _Good._ With an outraged cry, the now injured vampire blurred back before her. One of his hands grabbed at her neck, crashing her into the wall whilst the other hand gripped her hair, pulling her head forcibly back to look up into his face, the mottled flesh around his eyes slowly knitting back together.

"You _bitch_, just because Klaus keeps you around as a pet doesn't mean you're anything more than a little human _blood bag._" He growled at her cruelly, fangs lengthening as blood filled his damaged eyes. The fact that Caroline didn't seem to be afraid of him and glared at him defiantly only seemed to egg him on. "You're nothing but _food_. And I'm _hungry_." He darted forward to pierce the delicate skin of her throat only to be thrown back with an awe-inspiring amount of force. The second he hit the ground, a blur bypassed Caroline and she saw the vampire being lifted into the air, a single hand holding him up by his neck.

_Klaus._

"Now, Marcus, you wouldn't be thinking of doing something strictly forbidden, would you?" The Original asked, voice low with dark promise. _Now _that_ is a voice to inspire fear… but loyalty as well._

"My Lord, I-" The vampire, _Marcus_, tried to get out, only to have Klaus tighten his hold even more, causing his victim's face to purple slightly. Oh he wouldn't die from suffocation, Caroline knew, but she also knew that that wasn't why Klaus was doing it; he was doing it to make him _suffer_. The other vampires bowed their heads slightly in supplication, as they watched one of their own receive his punishment. They would not interfere, it was simply not their place. _Here Klaus' word is law; Marcus should have learned that._

"Try lying. I _dare_ you." The Original's eyes flashed a dangerous yellow as Marcus continued to struggle for breath. Klaus smirked. "Silence. So you _do_ have some sense." He gestured to two of the other vampires in the room, who immediately came forward. "You know what to do. Take him." The two were quick to do as they were commanded, catching Marcus as Klaus finally let him go. Before they moved further away, however, the Original lent in for one last warning. "Touch her again, and I shall not show such mercy."

He then stepped back and joined Caroline, standing by her side. He wouldn't check on her, though, not yet, and she understood why. _Lesson one,_ Klaus had told her a while back, _you must never show weakness; do so, and it will be exploited. _Regardless, the blonde could not stop herself from leaning a bit closer to him, and he didn't push her away.

He gave the command. "Do it."

Without another moment, one of Klaus' lackeys tilted Marcus' head back, whilst the other viciously wrenched out his fangs, pulling them painfully from his skull. The room around them filled with agonized screams and despite the shivers that were running up Caroline's spine, she kept her face carefully neutral. She knew that pulling fangs was particularly painful for any vampire, and that such a wound would take at least twice as long to heal. _This is how this world works, _she had to remind herself, _remember what he told you; this isn't a democracy, without a leader, who is absolute in his word, they would all run rampant._

Finally, she was able to relax, her shoulders no longer tense. _This is deserved._

_No weakness._

"Take him out of my sight." Klaus said now, with disdain. His lackeys pulled the now whimpering Marcus behind them.

Finally, the Original turned away from the scene, the blonde following his lead as he placed a possessive hand on her back, walking her away from the courtyard of the compound. "Come, Caroline." He said, nearly silent as she stumbled slightly, the taking its physical toll. _No weakness, no weakness_, she told herself over and over to keep herself upright; it became a mantra until they finally reached his private quarters. He led her to his bed, sitting her down at the edge. "Are you alright, love?" He asked her, showing her only the barest hint of concern. _But it's there, and that's what's important._

"Fine." Caroline grouched. "You know I could've taken him myself, right?" She crossed her arms, and glared at him almost petulantly. _Well, maybe I could have. Probably._

The corner of Klaus' mouth pulled up. "I know." The mirth in his eyes dissipated suddenly as he saw the bruising that had begun to appear around her throat, perfect imprints of Marcus' fingers; his expression darkened dangerously. "You are injured." He growled, blurring in front of her to put a finger under her chin, silently demanding her to lift her head so that he could get a better look. She complied. After a brief examination, he pulled back suddenly, and his eyes filled with molten gold, his fangs sharpening into glinting points. He bit deep into his wrist, thick blood beginning to drip, wasted, to the floor. The blonde's eyes widened slightly as he held his open skin in front of her, an offering. It certainly wouldn't be the first time she'd had his blood, but for some reason felt that this moment was _different_.

_Don't be stupid, he just wants you healed and healthy, as he always does. He's done this plenty of times before. You _know_ you aren't of any use to him if you're injured._

And yet Caroline found herself turning her head away from him, declining. "It's nothing." She whispered, referring to her injury.

His eyes flashed. "I insist." He said with command, before pulling her head forward to his wrist, the hand at the back of her neck firm but still oddly gentle. The second his blood hit her throat, all doubt disappeared as the familiar feeling of _euphoria_ entered her. With a slight moan, Caroline pressed her mouth closer to his wrist, lifting her hands to hold onto his arm tightly. The thrill rushed through her every nerve and she was on _fire_.

_The blood is a gift_, Klaus' words from so long ago came back to her, _my blood as much as yours. Yours might sustain me, _my _blood, however… it will give you _power_. _

It surged through her now, snapping everything into focus. She could _feel _her bruised flesh begin to heal, purple receding back to creamy white. She could feel Klaus' hand in her hair, encouraging her.

More, everything was just _more_.

And then just like that, that irresistible power was ripped from her just as her mouth was ripped from her wrist. She made a small sound of protest but, as always, Klaus was firm in his conviction. Still, he couldn't hide the calculation in his eyes, the odd sort of pride that came out in moments where Caroline simply gave in to the darkness.

"Klaus, why do you keep me human?" She suddenly found herself asking, the question having been on her mind for a long time. _It's the blood. It must be making delirious. _

Again, that calculation. Finally, he answered, though not at all in the way she expected. "Are you mine?" He asked, a smirk playing at his lips.

"What does _that_ have anything to do with it?"

"_Are_ you?" He insisted, his voice going dangerously low, as he raised a hand to her face, his knuckles making a slow descent from her cheek to her chin.

She shivered lightly. "Yes, of course." She hesitated, not sure if should say what she'd been thinking all along. _No weakness_, she reminded herself_. _Caroline turned determined eyes to Klaus. "But I want to _continue_ being yours."

His blue eyes burned into hers for a while longer, as if testing the truth of his words, before he nodded, accepting them. He ran his thumb lightly over her bottom lip, sending a thrill up her spine, as he spoke quietly. "Being turned by an Original… your blood will be near pure. You will be stronger than most vampires, including ones like Marcus." His eyes took on a wicked gleam, mouth pulling into that familiar smirk of his. "But resisting your darker urges will be all the more difficult. The consequences will be amplified tenfold." He seemed oddly pleased at the thought.

"I know. I still want it. I still want _you_." She lifted her hand to grip his, shifting it so she could nuzzle into it, her eyes fluttering up to his again as she pressed a small kiss to his palm.

Klaus' other hand gripped her chin suddenly, his fingers digging into her skin almost painfully as he looked her seriously. "Caroline, you must be sure. There is no cure." There was challenge in his expression.

_He's testing me, always looking for the cracks in my loyalty._

_Well, sorry Klaus, but you will find none._

She stood up, taking the hand she was still holding and placing his palm over her steadily beating heart, lacing his fingers with hers. "I know. I'm sure." _No weakness._ "I choose this, Klaus." She placed her free hand over _his_ heart then, his heart so filled with darkness he only found himself rotating more and more towards Caroline's light. "I choose _you_." She proclaimed.

For a moment all was still, Klaus' unfathomable eyes holding hers, burning through to her soul.

And then his lips widened into a pleased smiled. "Good." He told her lowly, before pulling her suddenly so they were chest-to-chest, now able to feel the breath shuddering in and out of her lungs. "Because I wouldn't have let you go either way." He brought his lips to her ear. "Oh Caroline, you will such a beautiful vampire, of that I'm sure."

She turned her face to his, leaning her forehead against his, peering up into his eyes, the desire shining clear in them. "Show me."

A wide smile. "Very well."

Klaus held her close him, one arm tight around her waist, his other hand pushing some stray blonde curls behind her ear. Her arms were trapped between their chests as his fingers explored the skin of her neck before they travelled back to her cheek, his palm under his chin, thumb at the side of her mouth. She focused on his eyes as they glinted yellow.

He stilled for the slightest moment, his gaze roving her as if memorizing her. His questioning gaze eventually returned to her face and she nodded.

And then his arm tensed and she felt her face being whipped to the side with incredible force and-

_SNAP!_

_Black._

Caroline welcomed the darkness with open arms.

_No weakness._

FIN

**That's it for this one. I don't remember if Klaus can still turn humans in vampires, since he's a hybrid, but let's just say that for the sake of this story he can, ok? Anyways, tomorrow's klaroline fanfiction week prompt is historical, and I have a couple things planned for that so stay tuned ;) You can find out more about kc fanfic week on tumblr! **

**Thanks for reading and let me know that you think!**

**RW**


End file.
